percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Other Side of Power - Chapter 5
Jacoby's P.O.V 1- 10:12 a.m Jessica. Go scout all you want. Well, this is my first recording. I'm Jacoby Stryker. I'm the leader of The Black Phoenixes. i'm supposed to tell you our story, so here it goes.... After I told them to capture Annabeth Chase, I headed out with Caleb, to find Calista and (unfortunately...) Anthony. She told me that she was going to New Jersey to get more supplies, but she never came back. So I took a Greyhound to Hoboken. I jumped off the bus with Caleb and strode towards the curb. We hailed a taxi and drove all the way to our old base: Aunty Em's Knome Emporium. Caleb took out his staff and pointed the ting around, ready to shish-kee-bob something. I decided that this situation didn't call for a sword, so I kept mine in it's sheath. I unclipped my skull dagger from my boot and held it loosely in hand. Caleb and I shuffled around for ten minutes, looking for survivors. I was hoping I'd find Cali somewhere. "Sir!" Caleb called from the bushes. I ran to where he stood, reaching behind a shrubbery. [Ugh, Caleb! Stop with the Monty Python impressions! You'e giving me a headache.] As I was saying, Caleb pulled an old battered red backpack and a torn leather sheath from behind the leaves. "Jacoby! This is Calista's stuff!" Caleb tossed the stuff to me. Then, as if he had heard a high pitch sound from the other end of the property, he sprinted frantically to the garden. I followed and soon, we were in the very corner of the emporium. An old obsidian statue of a phoenix stood, covered in vines. Several faces were etched into the wings of the bird. Then, I almost called out her name because Calista's face was there, next to Anthony's. "Whoa..." Celeb tried to touch the statue, but I swatted his hand away. "The Black Phoenix members." I mumbled, mistyfied. Then, a low rummbling came washing through the garden. Caleb looked into my eyes. He knew exaclty what I did: It's a trap. Then, a giant blue snake came slithering out of the darkness. It's glowing red eyes seared into us. I summoned the power of Eris, my mother. I looked at my reflexion in the pond beside me. My eyes were glowing bright, angry red. My palms ignited with the black power of Chaos. Caleb ran at the snake and plunged his dagger into it's head. The snake hissed and writhered around, bucking Caleb into the statue of two frozen satyrs. I ran at the snake and jumped up in the air, flipping twice, grabbing Caleb's staff and stabbed my sword and Caleb's staff into the snake's eyes. It hissed madly. I leapt from the beast's head and ran to Caleb. I picked him up from the ground where he lay in the rubble. He stood shakily and we shuffled over to the canteen as the snake withered to dust. We stuffed bags of chips, cold hotdogs, sodas and snack bars into the old backpack. I grabbed as much medical supllies as I could, while Caleb grabbed old blueprints from the archives which was actualy just an old shed. I dismantled some weapons and packed amo for them. Then, Caleb's face lit up with the "same high pitch frequency sesing" look again. "What?" I asked. "Do you need to piss ''or something? Let's go!" His face paled. "Sir.." He stared again at the olf Black Phoenixes statue. "She's there. Watching us." "Who's watching us, where?" [Caleb, if you say: "''I see dead people" one more time, I'll gut you. Right here, right now.] Back to the story. "Calista. And Tony. They're in trouble!" He mumbled to me. He ran, slowly, to the statue. I watched as he moved his skcawny hands around the faces on the statue. Then, as if black shadowy arms had grabbed him, he fell into the statue's chest. "Caleb!" I sprinted with my backpack tight around my waist to where he had been a moment before. I looked over the statue's wings again and this time... Caleb's shocked face was etched into the obsidian. I tried to find some sort of latch or switch or lever to open the door that sucked my Lieutenant into the phoenix, but there was nothing. Then, I touched Caleb's face and shadowy arms pulled me into darkness. I fell and fell until... there was nothing. Suddenly, pain coursed through my head, to my neck, to my chest and everything (Which was pretty much nothing at all) faded away from my sight. Someone or omething had knocked me out. And when I came to, I was gonna puch them in whatever face they had. Category:TheWiseOne Category:The Other Side of Power Category:Chapter Page